A toilet is a sanitization fixture that is used for disposal of feces and urine. Nearly every household in the United States has at least one toilet. Moreover, nearly everyone in the United States uses a toilet, in one form or another. As a result, there is a large demand for toilets and accessories for toilets.
People tend to run into simple problems with their toilets. Some of the most common problems involve the toilet flapper. Conventional toilets include a bowl and a water tank mounted on top of a rear portion of the bowl. Inside the water tank, there is often a fill valve, a drain hole, and a toilet flapper. The fill valve is typically connected to a water supply line. The drain hole is typically located at the bottom of the water tank. Unless the toilet is being flushed, the toilet flapper seals the drain hole. When the toilet is flushed the flapper is moved (typically raised) to permit water to flow from the water tank into the bowl.
Typically, the toilet flapper is connected to a flush lever with a chain. Furthermore, the flush lever is typically connected to a handle located on the outside of the water tank. A person can use the handle to pull the chain, thereby moving the toilet flapper off of the drain hole (and flush the toilet by the contents of the tank emptying through the drain hole). Often people encounter problems with their toilets because the chain gets stuck on the flapper. In some instances, this may prevent the toilet flapper from sealing the drain hole, which, in turn, prevents the water tank from filling up. People also encounter similar problems when the toilet flapper and chain get old.
Replacing a toilet flapper can be a frustrating process, in part, because the chain of a new toilet flapper needs to be adjusted before it can be properly installed. Thus, a need exists for a toilet flapper than can be installed easily and quickly.